To investigate new oncofetal antigens and to define their chemical and biological nature. APPROACH: Aqueous extracts of human embryonic tissues of different gestational age will be used to raise heterologous antibodies. Such antibodies then will be tested for reactivity with different human malignant neoplasms. By using physical chemical methods the oncofetal antigens will then be isolated and purified. Subsequently, their biological role will be studied.